the reason
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Travis estava tão acostumado a perder coisas importantes em sua vida que não tinha coragem de arriscar algo realmente a sério com Wes. Até que uma conversa inusitada num Pub qualquer mudou sua forma de agir. TxW


**Título: **the reason  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Casal: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** +16  
**Gênero: **slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...  
**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

Dedicado a **Evil Kitsune**. Pois eu devo 100000000 de oferendas a ela e resolvi pagar pelo menos uma xD

* * *

**The reason**

**Kaline Bogard**

O som ecoou muito vagamente no fundo da consciência de Wes. O jovem detetive revirou-se na cama e decidiu que aquilo era parte de um sonho qualquer e a melhor coisa a fazer era ignorar e continuar a dormir.

Mas a campainha soou novamente. E de novo.

– Droga – o loiro praguejou enquanto acordava por completo. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse chamando aquele horário deveria estar desesperado. Ou louco.

Sem alternativa levantou-se. Bateu o dedinho do pé na cômoda e gemeu de dor. Ainda não se acostumara com a disposição dos moveis da casa nova. Mudara-se a pouco tempo e as vezes esquecia que não estava mais no hotel.

Tá certo que ser acordado às... olhou no relógio digital para confirmar o horário e quase praguejou: eram duas e meia da manhã!

Então a campainha soou novamente, apressando o ex-advogado que desceu as escadas velozmente, de regata e calça de moletom, roupas confortáveis que usava para dormir, atravessou a sala tentando não tropeçar em nada e abriu a porta sem ao menos sondar quem era, graças a mistura de sono e irritação que dominava sua mente. Qual não foi a surpresa ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com seu parceiro de investigação!

E Travis estava com uma aparência das piores, uma expressão que beirava o desespero, além do cheiro forte de bebida que exalava.

– Travis... – Wes sussurrou preocupado – O que aconteceu...?

O rapaz cravou os olhos azuis sobre Wes, encarando-o com uma profundidade que fez o dono da casa engolir em seco ao sentir-se desvendado diante das íris perscrutadoras.

– Wes, – o moreno começou dizendo e apesar da aparência descomposta a voz saiu extremamente firme, decidida. Sem qualquer resquício de embriagues – Você sabe, cara...

– Sabe o quê? Quer entrar? O que está fazendo aqui essa hora?

O detetive mais alto fez um gesto com a mão impedindo o companheiro de continuar com a enxurrada de perguntas e foi obedecido. Wes calou-se e aguardou que Marks continuasse com as explicações.

– Eu... crescer em lares adotivos, sabe...? Ter a impressão de que... – a firmeza foi desaparecendo e Travis deixou de fazer sentido. Apesar disso Wes sentiu que não deveria interrompê-lo – A sensação de que tudo desapareceria, cara... foi isso. Eu não podia me apegar a nada.

– Tem idéia de que são duas e meia da manhã, você está bêbado e...

O sermão irritado de Mitchel foi interrompido quando o parceiro avançou três passos na pequena varanda da casa estilo colonial e invadiu o espaço pessoal do ex-advogado que engoliu em seco novamente. Ambos estavam muito próximos um do outro, tanto que o ex-advogado podia sentir a respiração de Travis chegando a ele, o hálito quente cheirando a whisky.

– Foi o medo de perder que me segurou novamente, Wesley – a surpresa e confusão do loiro fizeram Travis sentir-se novamente seguro de si – Medo de perder algo que nem mesmo era meu.

– Tra... Travis – Wes fez menção de se afastar, porém Marks o impediu, passando a mão pela nuca do parceiro e mantendo-o firme no lugar.

– Chega de ter medo. Chega de fugir. Chega...

E após essas palavras ditas roucamente Travis inclinou-se de leve e colou os lábios de ambos num beijo que não permitia escapatória ou recusa. Os lábios vorazes dominaram os lábios de Wes que, pego de surpresa, não teve reação.

**02 horas antes**

Travis observou o pequeno Pub e gostou do que viu. O lugar era discreto e agradável. Tinham poucas pessoas apesar de passar da meia noite. Provavelmente aquela seria uma noite fraca.

Ou não. Um sorriso de confiança estendeu a boca sensual num sorriso de vitória antecipada assim que Marks viu a garota sentada sozinha no balcão. Uma nova companhia para a noite.

Tinha sido assim nos últimos tempos: Travis saia todas as noites, bebia até altas horas... em dias de sorte acabava com uma bela mulher para lhe fazer companhia. Confiante com esses pensamentos em mente pegou o copo e aproximou-se da futura conquista.

A moça, uma ruiva de cabelos curtos ondulados, olhos verdes e brilhantes lhe sorriu de volta, não parecendo surpresa pela aproximação.

– Não posso ver uma dama tão bonita sozinha – gracejou erguendo o copo.

– Então veio ao meu resgate? – ela respondeu de bom humor, mas sem responder ao brinde.

– Isso quer dizer que você precisa de um resgate...? – Travis insistiu na paquera.

A ruiva esticou os lábios fartos pintados com gloss vermelho num sorriso encantador antes de responder.

– Sim. Eu preciso de um resgate desesperado – então olhou no relógio – Só que o meu príncipe encantado parece uma noiva: está atrasado quase meia hora.

– Ow – o moreno riu pela dispensa criativa – Faz sentido. Uma dama tão bonita nunca estaria sozinha.

A ruiva riu e relaxou um pouco na posição ao ver que o desconhecido não insistiria no flerte.

– Será? – ela tomou um gole da bebida – Um rapaz tão bonito como você está sozinho, caçando por aí.

Travis riu divertido e deu um longo gole na bebida.

– Isso sim é um desperdício de matéria-prima, não acha? Aliás, Travis Marks.

A ruiva aceitou o aperto de mão, correspondendo de forma vigorosa ao cumprimento.

– Alanna Summers, encantada.

– Senhorita Summers ficarei fazendo companhia até que sua "noiva" chegue, caso não se importe – observou o pub de rapidamente. De qualquer maneira não tinha mais ninguém interessante a quem pudesse considerar como provável conquista.

– A vontade senhor Marks – ela respondeu fazendo um gesto para o garçom que repôs as doses nos copos.

– Travis, por favor. Não precisa ser formal com um mero desconhecido.

– Então me chame de Alanna e ficamos quites.

– Combinado, Alanna.

Depois disso ficaram em silencio, sorvendo a bebida calmamente. A ruiva parecia curiosa a respeito do desconhecido que a abordara com tanto bom humor. Estava acostumada a receber cantadas baratas, mas a fácil desistência do rapaz a intrigou.

– Posso saber como alguém como você termina caçando em pubs a meia noite?

Travis se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

– Acho que não bebi o bastante para fazer confidências...

– Podemos resolver isso – Alanna fez um gesto pedindo dose dupla dessa vez. Quando os copos foram cheios ergueu-o numa saudação – Por que não sou psicóloga e provavelmente nunca nos encontraremos de novo.

Travis sorriu e respondeu ao brinde tocando os copos de vidro no ar.

– A nossa saúde – falou com um sorriso mínimo – E aos amores não correspondidos.

– Aahh – Alanna disse como se matasse a charada – Ela não sabe o que está perdendo.

Travis riu com mais sinceridade dessa vez. Primeiro por que não era "ela" quem estava perdendo algo. Era "ele"... um certo detetive que abandonara a promissora carreira de direito para correr atrás de bandidos. Segundo por que Wes fazia idéia sim do que estava perdendo.

O moreno já flagrara olhares por parte do loiro que deixavam evidente o que ele estava sentindo. Mitchel era transparente... e ingênuo por acreditar que podia ocultar seus sentimentos de Marks, alguém tão mais experiente na arte da conquista e da sedução. Pobre e inocente Wes...

Por esse motivo Marks resolvera se afastar. Estava calejado na área: perdera tudo o que mais amara. Seu histórico de adoção era a prova do quanto sofrera com separações ao ser jogado de uma casa para outra. Não. Não se apegaria a nada, não entregaria seu coração a ninguém.

– É complicado – o detetive disse ao perceber que estava se perdendo em pensamentos e deixando o silêncio se prolongar por tempo demais.

– Que nada – Alanna respondeu desviando os olhos para o copo que segurava – Na maior parte do tempo nós é que complicamos tudo.

Travis ergueu a mão e pediu uma nova rodada.

– Não é o que eu tenho vivido. Na maior parte do tempo não é como se eu fosse o culpado. Só é mais fácil assim – fez um gesto com a mão indicando o pub – Não se apegar, pra não perder depois.

– Talvez você não perca. Arriscar às vezes faz bem.

– Arriscar-se a perder? – Travis soou incrédulo.

– Você está com medo de perder algo que nem tem ainda! – Alanna riu – Tem idéia de como soa _covarde_...?

O moreno indignou-se com a ofensa. Ele era muitas coisas, menos covarde! Só foi impedido de responder por que um rapaz alto, de cabelo castanho e olhos negros aproximou-se dos dois.

– Tudo bem, amor? – foi perguntando enquanto lançava um olhar esquisito na direção de Marks.

– Tudo – a ruiva riu – Esse é Travis, ele me fazia companhia enquanto você não chegava. Travis, esse é meu namorado Will.

– Prazer – o detetive estendeu a mão e foi correspondido.

– Quer ficar aqui mais um pouco, Lana?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Nossa conversa foi ótima, Travis. Mas precisamos ir, já estamos muito atrasados – fez menção de tirar a carteira da pequena bolsa, porém Travis foi mais rápido e a impediu.

– Por minha conta – garantiu.

– Obrigada – Alanna sorriu – Boa sorte com sua garota. Adeus.

– Adeus.

– Até mais – Will se despediu também, segurando na mão da namorada como se quisesse deixar bem claro com quem a ruiva estava.

O detetive sorriu da cena e sentou-se direito no balcão, pegou o copo com whisky e deu um gole lento, saboreando a bebida. Na cabeça a cena da chegada do tal Will estava muito forte. A maneira como ele se aproximara e a demonstração de ciúmes, cuidado e possessão... ele deixara muito claro que estava disposto a cuidar da sua garota.

Queria tanto fazer isso com Wes.

Não que o loiro fosse uma garota, claro. E isso não era um problema, pois Travis já se envolvera com outros homens antes.

O problema estava justamente em ser Wes. Wesley e seus olhares transbordando sentimentos, oferecendo tudo a Travis, que só precisava aceitá-los. E Marks não o fazia por medo.

Medo de perder algo que nem era seu, ainda.

"_Mas que droga_", o rapaz pensou. Como podia ficar balançado por causa de uma porcaria de conversa de bar, com uma garota que nem conhecia?! Como aquilo podia entrar na sua mente trazendo fantasias dele finalmente junto a Wes?

Tinha tido muito sucesso em não se envolver até agora. Sua vida era assim: transas de uma noite. Relacionamentos rápidos de poucos dias. Apenas o suficiente para saciar o desejo corporal, até por que seu coração não ansiava por nada.

Não até conhecer Wes. Até que o loiro desgraçado entrasse em sua vida, começasse a derrubar as muralhas erguidas com tanta dificuldade e dor, e alcançasse a alma de Travis.

Mitchel era diferente. Travis sabia que com o loiro seria muito mais do que apenas uma noite. Com o parceiro seria a coisa toda de forma tradicional, uma relação com entrega pra valer...

Estaria disposto a tanto? Poderia tanto? E se não desse certo? E se sofresse...? E se...

E se alguém chegasse antes e conseguisse conquistar o que Wesley queria lhe entregar? E se tivesse que olhar outra pessoa cuidando do loiro como vira aquele tal de Will cuidando de Alanna?

Como Travis viveria sabendo que perdeu tudo o que nunca teve por medo?

Angustiado passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto, esfregando com força. Que confusão! Se soubesse que seu mundo seguro viraria aquela bagunça depois de uma cantada falha e alguns drinks nem tinha entrado naquele pub.

Ou talvez não fosse assim tão ruim. Virou o resto do copo e fez menção de levantar-se, mas perdeu a coragem e sentou de novo. Não podia fazer aquilo... devia, mas não podia...

Arrancou a carteira do bolso e pegou dinheiro suficiente para pagar a sua conta e a de Alanna e, finalmente, saiu do pub.

Ia para casa. A noite estava estragada de qualquer jeito. Pegou o carro e começou a dirigir. Quando deu por si estava estacionando na frente da casa de Wes. Uma residência estilo colonial a ponto de parecer antiquada. Bem a cara do novo proprietário.

– Droga. Juro que vou culpar a bebida.

Abriu a porta do carro e bateu com força. Ele era conhecido por seus atos inconseqüentes. Por perder a cabeça e agir sem estratégia, sem plano e sem pensar nos resultados.

– Dane-se...

Quando deu por si estava apertando a campaninha da porta do parceiro várias vezes, até que viu a luz da sala acendendo e a porta abrindo de forma abrupta. E ali estava Wesley, usando uma regata branca e calça moletom, uma simplicidade que fazia parte das características que Travis aprendera a admirar no ex-detetive. Um homem que poderia ter tudo ao alcance das mãos e desistira de riqueza e poder para preservar seus ideais e lutar pelo que acreditava ser certo.

Travis falou. Tentou fazer algum sentido. Nem mesmo se lembraria de seu discurso depois que tudo passasse, tão focado estava em admirar aqueles olhos claros e profundos cravados em si, irradiando surpresa, confusão e algo mais que o moreno não teve dificuldade em identificar: esperança. Entrega, expectativa.

Sentimentos fortes o bastante para que Marks abandonasse o resto de bom senso que possuía e segurasse o loiro pela nuca, trazendo-o para cobrar o beijo mais profundo e desesperado que já se lembrava de ter dado na vida.

E foi bom. Foi perfeito. Exatamente como fantasiara tantas vezes que seria.

Quando se separaram Travis deslizou as mãos até que segurasse o rosto de Wes, obrigando-o a encará-lo de frente.

– Travis... – o loiro sussurrou – Você não vai se arrep...

– Shhhh – ele cortou a frase receosa. Os olhos azuis examinavam a face corada, os lábios entreabertos e avermelhados pelo beijo. Não. Ele não se arrependeria. Havia lutado contra aquilo por tempo demais. Talvez só precisasse de uma desculpa, mesmo fraca e esfarrapada ou sem sentido como a presença breve de Alanna e Will em sua vida.

Um empurrrãozinho pra fazer o que seu coração implorava. Para tomar e fazer seu aquele que começara a completar sua vida desde a primeira briga que tiveram.

Com essa certeza tão forte passou os braços pelo corpo do outro e o puxou para um abraço.

Talvez tivesse perdido todas aquelas famílias por que elas não eram realmente suas. Nunca deixara que se aproximassem de verdade. Mas queria que Wes fizesse aquilo, queria que o loiro entrasse em sua vida, em seu coração.

Travis queria que Wesley fosse seu. Então lutaria por ele, faria tudo por ele. Faria dar certo.

– Não me arrependerei, Wesley. Só me arrependo de ter demorado tanto para perder o medo e aceitar o que sentia.

– E o que você sente? – o ex-advogado tentou libertar-se do abraço e encarar o moreno, mas não conseguiu. Travis o apertou com mais força, mantendo-o bem cativo contra seu corpo.

– Eu sinto que procurava uma razão pra viver, Wesley. Eu caçava isso noite após noite, levando uma pessoa atrás da outra pra minha cama. Mas agora eu sei que nunca encontraria nada assim, por que a única razão que eu tenho pra viver esteve ao meu lado, brigando comigo, sendo chato, obcecado, controlador e resmungão.

–... – Wes não sabia se ficava feliz ou acertava um soquinho no parceiro pela descrição enfática de seus defeitos.

– Eu encontrei minha razão, Wes. Você é minha razão. E eu amo você.

O dono da casa não respondeu. Apenas se deixou ficar no abraço. Também desejara aquilo por muito tempo. Temia que nada nem ninguém pudessem domar o espírito inquieto de Travis Marks.

Talvez aquilo não desse certo e ambos se machucassem. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiam que faziam a coisa certa. E então talvez, quem sabe, tudo terminasse bem.

Fim

* * *

TADA!

A idéia veio a minha mente como um raio: e se o jeito pegador do Travis tivesse a ver com a infância dele, de passar por tantos lares adotivos e perder sempre? Talvez ele tivesse medo de se envolver.

Comecei a desenvolver, me perdi e tentei salvar o final xD

Vai de oferenda pra Evil, por que eu to devendo um monte pra ela. Então uma do fandom para começar a saldar a divida!

Ah, tenho um capítulo de Regret quase pronto! Posto em breve. Abraços!


End file.
